Test Of The Prophecy
by Mystryx
Summary: Short Story! Just a way I would of liked to see Naruto and Jiraiya's story end :)


Test Of The Prophecy

(This is just a quick story I felt like writing after watching a video about Swagkage. I know it's short but we never really seen him in the anime after so yea! Enjoy!)

After the Fourth Great Shinobi War, The land among all nations was brought to ruin. Things were tense but everyone was at peace, the _Will of Fire_ that Jiraiya passed onto Naruto is finally coming to fortition.

Naruto made his way to the cemetery to visit all the lost shinobi. He found his master's grave.

"Sensei, I've accomplished so much since you've passed! I mastered sage mode and frog kumite, I became friends with the nine tails," Naruto voice started trembling, "I met the sage of six paths and gained his power, I beat Pain and a goddess named Kyagua, and I even got Sasuke back, I remember when you called me reckless for going after him but he's finally back!" Naruto was full on crying now.

"That you have," A familiar voice came behind Naruto, "Looks like I did find the child of prophecy." Naruto looked behind him and to his disbelief… it was his sensei, Jiraiya.

"Pervy Sage! How!?" Naruto near yelled in shock.

"As much as I hate to say it, Orochimaru used edo tensei to bring me back. He brought me back for one reason and one reason only." Jiraiya looked with a sort of sad smile.

"Well what is it?" Naruto asked

"I'm your final challenge to prove yourself, this will measure both your strength… and will."

"Wha-, ok then Sensei, but I won't hold back!" Naruto yelled.

"Let's go then." Jiraiya said. They made their way to the waterfall Naruto once trained at for old times sake.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Justu!" Many shadow clones rushed towards Jiraiya and began the first attack. Jiraiya quickly used Taijutsu to wipe them all out.

"Come on Naruto, you know you will, have to do bet-" Jiraiya was cut off my Naruto quickly landing a punch on him, "I stand corrected!"

"I'm not the same as I used to be! I became stronger, Stronger than I ever was!" Naruto was crying, "and i'll prove it here!" Naruto activated his sage mode and started forming his chakra. Jiraiya followed Naruto's lead and shaped his chakra as well.

"RASENGAN!"

The two masses of chakra struck each other and created a small explosion sending both of them back.

"Hair Needle Senbon," Jiraiya took a position on all fours as a barrage of needles shot from his scalp towards Naruto.

Naruto's nine tails chakra emerged and shielded him.

"So this is the tamed Nine Tails, huh? Jiraiya looked intrigued.

"He's not 'tamed', he's my friend." Naruto smiled and told him

Both Naruto and Jiraiya bit their thumbs, "Summoning Jutsu!" Both yelled. Ma and Pa summoned for Jiraiya and Naruto, respectively.

"Ji-Jiraiya boy?!" Pa said shocked, "H-"

"It's a long story," Jiraiya cut off the toad, "I'm testing the prophecy now, so help!"

"Well if it's a test, we will be helping Jiraiya, sorry Naruto-boy" Pa said

"That's fine," Naruto said with a smile, "Kurama will help me!"

Jiraiya entered his sage mode.

"Sage Art: Bath of Boiling Oils!" Jiraiya and the two toads spewed liquids which quickly ignited towards Naruto. Naruto dodged it in his Nine Tails cloak.

Naruto made multiple shadow clones and charged at Jiraiya and Jiraiya, destroyed them all in an instant with his needle hair.

This was a distraction where Naruto hit him from the back with another Rasengan which sent his master to the ground.

Naruto seen a mist coming from Jiraiya who was laying on the ground, his body quickly turned to vapour. The air pierced his ears as he heard frog croaks. Fire engulfed Naruto then he was transported to a water cage surrounded by toad statues. Naruto was lost in Jiraiya's most powerful genjutsu. He seen- or well didn't see the light fading from his eyes as he slowly fell unconscious.

After about a minute, Jiraiya assumed he won, but the nine-tailed fox form came out. "Thanks Kurama!" Naruto said

"No problem!" Kurama replied

"Hm, seems I underestimated you," Jiraiya looked cocky, "but that doesn't mean you've won. Jiraiya the Gallant will prevail!"

Both Naruto and Kurama looked with disappointed faces.

"Well pervy sage, i've been holding this one jutsu back but I guess I can show you," Naruto looked with a sad but bright smile at Jiraiya as he made his hand signs, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"The same old tricks won't work again, Naruto." Jiraiya said sternly.

Each of the two summoned clones went to Naruto's sides and started forming a Rasengan.

"Alright! Let's add it now!"

Wind style was added to the Rasengan and the clones disappeared.

"RasenShuriken!" Naruto threw it at Jiraiya. There was nothing he could have done. At this point the toads were gone and Jiraiya was out of chakra.

"Well done, Naruto." Jiraiya reflected upon his life once again like his first death. Only this time was different, he could name off an accomplishment. His student, the Child Of Prophecy, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sensei, thank you for all you've done for me," Naruto teared up once again, "I couldn't of done it wi-"

"No, you did it on your own, I was here simply to guide you." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Gee Sensei, you sure do love cutting everyone off." Naruto said with a loose smile.

"Well, It is my time to go, Naruto," Jiraiya looked serious, "Thank You for carrying my _will of fire_."

"I'll be sure to become the 7th hokage! Just for you Sensei!' Naruto yelled.

"I can guarantee you will," Jiraiya smile as he through something, "Give this to Kakashi, as a congratulations on his new title.

Cover: _Make-Out Tactics 2.0_

_Goodbye Master_

(Sorry it's so short, it's just a quick story so, yipee! Follow my Instagram for more story updates thanks)


End file.
